Destined To Be Yours!
by Purple Asus
Summary: "Destiny can be change by our courage. If something is ours it will end up coming to us at any cost and if it doesn't belong to us it can never be ours though how much we would try."
1. Prologue

Hello Guys, am here with a new story! No worries please, I'll soon be updating LIIU. Starting this story in excitement, because before I forget the idea I thought it's better to give the prologue atleast! But can't give any relief that when I'll be updating the next chapter because from Monday am having exams and they will continue till 27th November'14. Between, let's see, what's in future.

**...oOo...**

_**Destined To Be Yours**_

_**...**_

_**Prologue**_

_**...**_

**X...X...X**

Destiny, fate, fortune, doom, future, afterlife, these all are different words but their meanings are almost same. These words can change our life. It's something which is written for us, and it's said that when we born we come with our fate. And it can't be change. The factor, the thing which can change it, is our courage. In front of God, the only thing which can change our fate is our courage, how much we our serious and sincere with that thing can surely change it.

We plan a lot of things in our life, but it's not necessary that they will last according to our wish. Because our plans our nothing in front of what God has planned. And no doubt his plans are lot better than ours, because indeed he is a best planner.

In the game of fate we neither looses nor win. If the fate, destiny has something which we think isn't good in our favor, than it's not easy to live life than, with that fate. But, if we make courage and try to adjust and understands and make some efforts to live a contended and happy life than after seeing our struggle and courage God also make some changes in our favour.

In short, which is written in our fate will happen at any cost. The thing which doesn't belongs to us will never be with us, even though we try so hard to keep it. And the thing which is ours, will end up coming to us, though it will be snatched from us in different ways.

**_^...^_**

**_kis tarah paayaa tujhe phir kis tarah khoyaa tujhe..  
>mujh saa munkir bhii to qaa_il ho gayaa taqdiir kaa..<em>**

**Amboli, South Maharashtra, India:**

_A natural treasure trove in Maharashtra, Amboli is the land of fantasy and wonderment! Located 690m above the sea level, it is a natural home to exotic flora and fauna. Being secluded from the rest of the world, you are promised to have enchanting times here._

**Helping in-need one' NGO, Amboli:**

Dania, the head of the NGO, beautiful girl, with long hairs, tied in a pony, big latest fashion glasses on her nose. Tall and smart girl, wearing jeans with knee length shirt, entered her office. Having stern look on her face, but everyone knows she is just strick-for-looks, a kind hearted girl who can never see anyone in trouble, that's why she is the head.

**Dania: **"Manager kaha hain aap ki"

**Employee: **"Ma'am, Woh ab tak ae nahi."

**Dania (to herself): **"Ab tak tou ajana chaye tha usay."

**Employee:** "ab kya Karen ma'am hum, jab tak ma'am nahi ajatin hum kuch nahi kar saktay."

**Dania:** "we can't do anything except for waiting." *sigh*

**10 Minutes Later: **

A girl in her mid twenties entered the office and directed towards the people waiting for her, she was in a skinny blue jeans with white beautiful top, hairs tied in a long pony-tail, looking absolutely beautiful.

**Girl:** "Sorryyy, guys, am soo sorry! Couldn't help, but it was important Isley mein aesa kar k gae thi, come on everyone I'll show you the changes"

Everyone dispersed, except for Dania.

**Dania (self-thought)**: "Kia Karun mein is larki ka, isko Kaam k alwa kuch dikhta nahi hai, pagli."

After sometime, everyone was busy in their own walk, that girl thought of going to canteen.

**Canteen:**

That girl sitting on one of the table in canteen, lost in her thoughts and sipping her black coffee. Dania entered and saw her lost in thoughts. She went to her and sit besides her and initiated as,

**Dania:** "kyun or kesay peeti ho yeh karwi coffee?"

**Girl:** "Jab zindagi itni karwi hojae tou yeh coffee tou kuch nahi hai."

Dania: "kab tak Purvi? Kab tak? It's been two and a half years, come'on just forget everything. Bhool jao Jo bhi hwa. Hosakta hai there is something good for you in future"

Purvi gave a half-hearted smile.

**_^...^_**

**C.I.D Bureau, Mumbai, India.**

A man in his early thirties, in a khaki pant and white shirt entered the office. Everyone wished him Good morning he gave a fake-smile in return. Everyone knows that since last two and a half years it's always the fake one. He entered in his cabin. Sat on his chair and took a sigh. His eyes fell on the photo-frame of his life. He took it in his hands and a drop of tear fell down. A knock on his door bring him out of his thoughts and he immediately wiped it off.

**Man:** "May I come in."

**Man2**: "haan Kevin andar ao."

**man1: **"bahar ao sir, aap k mission pe janay k baat Karni hai."

**...oOo...**

**Author's Note:**

Finallyy!

I swear I thought of writing a lot more, but excitement and curiosity kills!

Thats why just typed this much! I really want to know about your views?

how it's? Should I continue? Anyone interested?

**Please Read and Review**


	2. Sorrows And Griefs

_Thank you everyone who reviewed. Your reviews really encourage me to write more. _

_Basically, this chapter is for all the ones who reviewed. Thanks for your encouraging and sweet reviews._

_**...oOo...**_

_**. . . .**_

**_Sorrows And Griefs_**

_**. . . .**_

Rajat, the man in the khaki pants, came in the conference room where ACP sir was ready to give him the information about his new mission. He handed him the envelope containing all sorts of informations.

ACP Pradyuman: "Rajat you have to go to Amboli, to complete this mission."

_Amboli, _the mere presence of this place brings a ray of happiness and hope in his heart, the feeling which he had forget two and a half years back. Happiness; the feeling which was unknown to him since last two and a half years, when his life left him alone. Don't know why but may be just because it's a beautiful place. A place where one can indeed fall in live. May be he will fall in love again there.

Everyone was looking at him, who was lost in his thoughts. He didn't say anything, neither he asked anything about the mission nor he said anything.

Abhijeet: "Rajat..?"

No response.

Abhijeet shook him from his shoulder and then he come back in reality.

Rajat: "huh? Y..yes sIr?"

Abhijeet: "ACP sir tumhay kuch bata rahay thay but..."

Rajat: "eh.. Sorry sir actually.. Urmm.. I was lost.. Umm sorry.. Excuse me."

And he left.

Daya: "Pata nahi hamaray Hanstay kheltay bureau ko kis k nazar lag gae. Kisi ne bhi in dhae (2 1/2) saalon mein dil se muskuraya ho, or Rajat.. It's like that he has lost his life somewhere... Or purvi ***sigh*** God knows kaha hai.. Kese hai.. Kis haal mein hai.."

Abhijeet ***keeping hand on Daya's shoulder***: "fikar nahi karo daya.. Jahan kahi bhi hogi theek hogi.. Or bus ek baar wo mil jae.. I Won't talk to her.. Bhai kaha tha humay.. Orr.. ***teary tone*** bhaiyon ko bina batae hi chal.. Chali gae.. ***becoming angry*** or hum.. Hum kuch nahi kar pae... yeh itni popularity or itnay awards kis Kaam k, jis CID team ne aaj tak koe case bhi incomplete nahi chora Woh dhai saalon mein ek aesa case Jo un ki khud ki zindagi se Jura hai solve nahi kar pae.. Huh!"

Tarika ***keeping hand on Abhi's shoulder***: "Abhijeet.. Yeh waqt apnay aap ko blame karne ka nahi hai.. Warna agar aesa dekha jae tou we all are to be blamed, hum sab apnay aap ko family kehtay hi but jab sab se zada ussay hamari Zaroorat thi tou hum thay hi nahi waha. It's not the time to break, it's time to be strong..."

Dushyanyt ***coming forward*** : kab tak Tarika.. Kab tak.. It's been 2 and a half years.. Bohot time hota hai yeh.. 913 days.. Without your family member. 54780 minutes without your sister/ best friend. And most of all 3,286,800 seconds without the one whom you love.. Sirf ek ghalti ki saza itni lambi nahi hoti. I agree Rajat se ghalti hwi.. He was wrong at his place. But us waqt halat hi kuch aesay thay.. Or ab tou..."

Ishita: "Dushyant sir, dr. Tarika theek keh rahi hain. Though it's been a lot time.. But we all are finding her with our hearts and souls, and am damn sure we will end up finding her. Just have patience and be strong, as patience bears good fruits"

Dushyant: "humesha aesa nahi hota Ishita.. It's not a game, real life hai.. And real life isn't a story at all...

Ishita: "I agree, but still if they are destined to be together they will end up being together passing through every thick and thin. ***naughtily*** agar ab bhi yaken nahi hai tou... ***smirking*** lagi bet? You knew well ishita kabhi bet harti nahi. ***raising her collars***"

Everyone smiled!

Kevin ***whispered*** : "I can't see Rajat like this, he is breaking day in and day out.. Kitni koshish k usne purvi ko dhoondnay k.. But it all end in smoke."

ACP Pradyuman: "fikar nahi karo.. Am sure sab kuch jald hi theek hojaega."

Everyone nodded and went back to work.

Unknown to them he heard everything and some tears rolled down his cheeks, and he whispered, "its all because of me.."

**_X...X...X_**

**Amboli, Maharashtra, India:**

Dania entered her house and made her way towards Purvi's room. She knocked, but purvi didn't open. She tried 3-4 times and at last, open the door, which wasn't locked.

She looked here and there but couldn't locate Purvi. Then she saw her sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. She sighed, and kept her hand on her while sitting besides her. Purvi felt someone's presence and looked up, where she found Dania, looking at her.

Dania saw the diary in her hand, the only companion of Purvi, she didn't have anyone to share her pain with, her diary was the best companion, even Dania come to know about her past from her diary when she accidentally go through it.

Her diary knows her tears, which she hide from this world. All the emotions which she was burrying was known to this diary.

Dania ***while wiping her tears*** : "Enough purvi! Kab tak aesay rahogi.. Is andheray mein.. Yaha se bahar niklo... Tumhay bhi acha lagega.. And you'll forget everything yaar.."

Purvi: "shayad aesay to ab saari zindagi hi rahungi. You couldn't help it, you have to bear me, jab tak yeh sansaiN chal rahi hain.. Shayad tab tak.. Agar mein ne tumhay chora nahi tou."

Dania: "Purvi stop it Han.. Tumhay pata hai na I don't like all these things..."

Purvi ***in an inaudible tone***: "sorry..!"

Dania: "purviiiii.."

Dania ***in a serious tone*** : purvi why don't you forget everything and move on..?"

Purvi: forget? Ahh.. Never.. You know what.. I don't want to forget anything at all.. and about moving on.. I am moving on.. See.. Am happy.. ***she tried to mask a fake smile and in that few tears fell from her eyes***

Dania immediately hugged her..

And purvi silently cried and cried.

**Outside CID Bureau, Mumbai, India:**

All the conversations of the officers was heard by him. He was standing outside the door. He witnessed the pain of the brothers who lost their sister, a friend who lost her best friend, and the officers who lost a part of their family, because of his mistake.

He was busy in wiping the tears which were again and again falling down, in the meantime, dushyant was passing by the door and saw Rajat. He came near to him and.

Dushyant ***concerning tone*** : "R..Rajat.."

he tried to wipe the tears..

Dushyant : "atleast mujhse tou mat chupao yeh ansu.."

Rajat looked at him.

Dushyant: "it's been two and a half years Rajat, mein jab se tumhay aesay roz apnay aap ghutta hwa Dekh raha hon.. Kitni koshish karli tumne usay dhoondnay k but... Please Rajat.. Sambhalo apnay aap ko..."

Rajat ***crying***:" ghutta? I died the day when I lost her.. When I broke her trust.."

Dushyant ***concerning tone*** : "R..Rajat.."

Rajat ***in a teary tone*** : k..kya.. T-tum sab..bb Mujahy maaf..** *crying***

Dushyant: "ye..yeh kya keh rahay ho Rajat.. Koe tum se naraz nahi hai.. Ek ghalti hogae tumse.. jo sab se hoti hai., we are humans, we are the idols of mistakes.. Or sab ko chance Miltay hai... And don't worry tumhay bh. Milega to prove that you still love her and will do till your last breathe..."

Rajat ***in a lost tone***: "I lost her completely.. Woh kabhi mujhay maaf nahi karegi na.. What I had done with her.. us k baad..."

Dushyant: "aesa kuch nahi hai Rajat.. You can never lost her.. She loves you truly.. Or jitna hum usay jantay hai... Usne ab tak tumhay maaf bhi kardya hoga.. Because the ones who love us can never stay angry with us though whatever we do to them.."

Rajat: "tou.. Phir Woh.. Wapiss.."

Dushyant: "Rajat.. Woh.. Woh zaroor wapis aegi tumharay paas.. Just believe me.. believe in your love.. on her love for you, Jo kabhi kam nahi hosakta tumharay lye, at any cost. ***keeping hand on his shoulder*** parso se it's like you have to be A new person, Tumhari lye it's like new life.. Parso se tumhara mission start hai.. Kya pata you'll be able to find her.."

Rajat nodded, while wiping his tears..

Dushyant** *teasingly***: "ab yeh ansu Bahana band karo warna Tumhari shaadi mein log purvi ko nahi tumhay dulhan samjhengay.."

He laughed on his own joke. And Rajat just smiled.

Dushyant ***hitting his head***: "urrghh damn! I forgot! Mein tumhay yeh batanay aya tha k ACP sir ne kaha hai k tumhay waha apna mission waha k NGO se start karna hai.. The people there can help you a lot.."

Rajat hummed and nodded.

_**...oOo...**_

**Author's Note: **

Honestly I didn't dare to proof read it.. I don't know what have I written.. Pata nahi kitna emotional hogaya hai k bus.. Oh God!

And yeah no need to write everytime please read and review because no one give a heed to it..

But still as a writer.. Waiting for your reviews.


End file.
